A Fremione Story-Loving Him
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: In this story Hermione begins to fall in love with one of the twins.Ever since they met they have loved eachother right from the start will they always be together forever or will they break up? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1-Meeting Hermione

One morning in Hogwarts Fred was sitting down at his desk waiting for class to start when he seen a girl take her seat next to him and he asked as he said" Hi what's your name?" She smiled at him and said "My names Hermione Granger , what's yours?" He replied with a smile as he said " My names Fred Weasley and it's a pleasure to meet you Hermione." She then said " Nice to meet you too Fred." 


	2. Chapter 2-Class Starts

Hermione took out her books and so did Fred. So in about a few minutes class had started the teacher told everyone to turn to page 27 So Fred was flipping through pages as he soon came across page 27 and he was going to take some notes but he had forgot his pencil so he looked at Hermione and asked " Hey Hermione do you have an extra pencil i could borrow?" She said " Yes here ya go Fred and by the way you can keep it I don't really need it ." He nodded and went back to writing on the paper as he looked on page 27.


	3. Chapter 3-The Bookworm& The Prankster

Hermione loved to read . She had read so many books in her life and now she was in the Library with Fred .She was also reading a book as he was sitting down with her he asked her " So whatcha reading,Hermione?" She smiled as she said "Reading one of my favorite books of all time." Then he smiled and said " That's cool ya know what I think I've read that book before ."She asked "Really? I never knew you read this book before .Your not pranking me are you?" She asked then replied with a laugh and said " No,no of course not I would never ever prank you ." She smiled as she said " Okay I believe you."


	4. Chapter 4-Eating Lunch

Then it was 1:15pm it was now lunch time so Fred and Hermione went into the Gryffindor Common every other student that was in the Gryffindor house was in the Gryffindor Common Room including hiy brother Ron, Bill and his sister Ginny and his twin brother sat next to Hermione and he couldn't stop looking in her direction he just was so inlove with her. He smiled as she blew a kiss to him .So he blew one back to her and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5- First Date

It was now home time so Fred walked over to Hermione and asked " Would you like to go out with me on a date?" She smiled as she said " Sure I would love to ,Fred sounds great." So he took her to the place where they usually get Butterbeers from but this time they got Pumpkin Juice instead of Butterbeer .She smiled at him while saying " Thank you very much for bringing me here ,Fred." He smiled while saying " Your welcome my dear ,Hermione " She blushed when he said that to her.


	6. Chapter 6-Stayin Together Or Breakin Up?

She then went home and was thinking about either staying together forever or breaking up with Fred she didn't want to break up with him so she decided not to and stay together with him and she knew if she broke up with him he would be very upset and heart broken. So it was a good thing that she chose to be together with Fred instead of breaking up with him after all she liked him because he was such a sweet kind of boy.


	7. Chapter 7-Broken Hearted Ginny

Ginny had walked over to Fred and said to her brother "Fred, Harry just broke my heart he dumped me and I don't know why." Fred then said " Oh my that is not good Ginny, I'm sorry to hear that ." She cried as she was talking to him and Fred wiped her tears away and gave her a hug .She loved her brother ,Fred so much they were always there for eachother when times got tough he hugged her as he said " Don't worry Ginny if you need someone to talk to or need a shoulder to cry on I'm always here for you " He said .She then smiled a bit when she said " Thank you Fred ,your the best ." He smiled as she said those words.


	8. Chapter 8-Hermione Comes Over

Just then there was a knock on the door so their mom got up to get the door .Molly opened the door and said " Why hello Hermione what do you need?" She asked with a smiled as she asked " Hey Molly ,is Fred here?" Molly nodded as Hermione walked in and sat next to Fred she smiled at him she then said "Hey Fred how are you? " He smiled when he had said "I'm doing pretty good thanks for asking ."She smiled at him then he smiled back at her .Then Hermione left.


	9. Chapter 9-Yule Ball

Then it was the next day on a Tuesday it was the day of The Yule Ball. Fred walked over to Hermione and asked her with a charming smile "Hermione ,will you go to the Yule Ball with me ?" She nodded as she smiled when she said " Of course Fred I would love to." He was so excited and happy that she had said yes .So they both got ready and went to the Yule Ball and danced they also had a great time together.


	10. Chapter 10-Hey There Neville How Ya Doin

As Hermione and Fred were dancing they spotted Neville dancing with Luna and George was dancing with Angelina .Fred then walked over with Hermione to go and talk to Neville. Fred smiled as he said " Hey there,Neville how ya doin mate?" He said in a british accent .He replied with a smile." Doing good just having fun dancing with Luna so Fred how are you and Hermione doing ?" Fred then said " We're doing pretty good we went on a date the other night ." Neville then replied " Cool sounds awesome bet you two had fun ." He said with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11-Yule Ball Ends

It was now 7:15pm which was now the end of the Yule Ball so Hermione and Fred went back to his house for a bit and hung out together while Neville was at Luna's house .Fred looked into Hermione's eyes as he kissed her romantically on the lips .To her he was indeed a good only to her nobody else was as good of a kisser like Fred was.


	12. Chapter 12-Hermione's Nightmare

Hermione had slept over at Fred's house in the same bedroom but different bed as she was sleeping she had a nightmare. She was screaming ,Please don't kill him woke up breathing heavily and Fred woke up and asked " Hermione ? You okay what happened?" He asked curiously. She then explained " I had a nightmare about Voldermort trying to kill you I seen you in my bad dream and you were down on your knees screaming in pain I did not want him to kill you " He then gave her a hug as he said " It's okay I'm here sweetie it was just a bad dream just go back to sleep." She nodded as she fell asleep again.


	13. Chapter 13-Good Mornin' Hermione

The next day was a day when they didn't have to go to Hogwarts because it was a P.A day. Fred had already woken up when Hermione did and he said " Good mornin ' Hermione ."She then kissed his forehead and said "Good mornin' Fred ,I love you." He blushed as she said that and replied with a smile " I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14-Fred's Good Morning Kiss

Then they were sitting down on the couch and Fred put his hand on Hermione's cheek as he gave her a good morning kiss on the lips the kiss was romantic as she thought it would be he was always a good kisser and also when they kissed it felt like sparks were flying. Then he said to her " I really really love you Hermione." She smiled as she said " I love you too Fred."


	15. Chapter 15- A Morning Walk

After that Hermione went for a morning walk with Fred & George they went to the park that some wizards hung out at and went for a walk there also they seen some beautiful flowers and there was birds singing in the trees Hermione smiled as she held Fred's hand as they were walking.


	16. Chapter 16-Hermione Reads A Book

Then Hermione sat down on the bench while she takes out a book from her bag. And starts reading it while Fred is sitting next to her he smiles at her while she's reading her book and she smiles back at him .


	17. Chapter 17-Fred I Love You

Hermione then smiled as she said " Fred I love you ." He smiled as he had said back to her " I love you too Hermione your the sweetest girl I have ever been with in Hogwarts I really , really love you so much." She blushed as he said that to her and then she put her hand on his cheek and kissed him romantically they were the cutest couple in all of Hogwarts. Everytime she kissed Fred she would always be the happiest girl in the world.


	18. Chap 18-Fred You Are An Amazin Boyfriend

Fred was sitting beside her in the Gryffindor Common Room now and he looked at her as she had said " Fred you are an amazing boyfriend. " He then smiled as he had said " Awwww your so sweet and ya know what love ?,Your an amazing girlfriend and I'm glad that we're together you make me the most happiest guy here in Hogwarts." She then said to him " So sweet and thank you and of course it does make you the happiest guy here in Hogwarts." He smiled as he then kissed her .


	19. Chapter 19-A Kiss

Hermione was sitting down on the couch as she did Fred was sitting next to her he smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed her lips romantically the kiss was so romantic she always felt like sparks were flying in the sky when she kissed Fred to her he was a really good kisser and a really really sweet boyfriend. They loved eachother since the day they first met he was the only guy in Hogwarts that she had a crush on . After that she smiled as she said " I love you so much Fred your just so cute and very sweet like candy." He blushed as she had said that so he then said " Awwwww that's so sweet, love I love you too ." She smiled as he had said that and then kissed his cheek.


	20. Chapter 20-I Love You So Much Fred

They were now in class and Hermione looked over at Fred he looked up from reading something and she said quietly " I love you so much Fred." He smiled and said " Love you too ." Then the teacher came inside the classroom and as the teacher did that Fred blew a kiss to Hermione she then caught it and smiled as he then looked down again at what he was reading. The teacher then did a lesson and they all did the lesson the teacher had gave them that day.


	21. Chapter 21-Fremione Forever

Hermione looked at Fred as he was looking at her as well and she said " Fred we will be together forever I love you so much and your such a sweetheart who is very kind and funny as well ." He then smiled as he said " Awww that's the sweetest thing I've heard you say and I love you too . You and I will always be Fremione Forever. " She smiled and said " Yes true we will and I'm glad that I had met you your the best boyfriend ever " He smiled back as he replied " And I'm glad that I met you too and I also think your the best girlfriend ever ." She couldn't help but smile and kiss his lips.


	22. Chapter 22-Roses For Hermione

Then as they were sitting down together Fred had gave Hermione a boquet of red and pink roses . She had smiled as she smelled them they smelled so good and then she put them in a vase and kissed Fred's cheek as she said " Thank you for the roses they are beautiful ." He smiled as he had said " Your welcome my love." He had said as they kiss eachother on the lips once again. They were so inlove and they would be inlove forever and ever.


	23. Cast Of The Story

James Phelps As Fred Weasley

Emma Watson As Hermione Granger

Oliver Phelps As George Weasley

Bonnie Wright As Ginny Weasley

and

Matthew Lewis As Neville Longbottom


End file.
